The Night I Will Never Forget
by MackenzieLifebl
Summary: What happened the night Kate and Henry had the Aphrodisiac? I always wondered. Here is what i think happened. Kate's POV one shot unless you want more. MUST BE 17 TO READ.


**Hey guys it Mackenzie. I'm using my friend Taylor's account because i cant use mine now and she said i could use it. Now I have a very active imagination and was wondering what happened the night Kate and Henry had **_**that**_** from the Aphrodisiac. This is what I can up with.**

**DO NOT READ IT YOU ARE UNDER 17. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 17. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 17!  
**

_My head spun as my hands drifted down to unbutton his shirt. This time, we didn't stop._

My hands pushed his shirt off giving me a view of his chest.

It was perfect. I only had a split second to look at it before his mouth was crushed to mine and his hands were under my nightgown. Everywhere his hands touched, heat spread. My hands had slipped down from his neck, sliding under my legs to undo his pants button. As I undid his pants zipper he stood, letting his pants and boxers fall down to show me his member. It was big. About as round as a soda can probably and about 7 inches long. I felt him staring at me and when I looked up I only saw love and lust. _A God lusted for me._ Never in a million years would I ever think a man would want me let alone the Lord of the Dead himself.

Finally he took off my nightgown exposing my size C breasts. I felt like I should cover my breasts so he couldn't see how small they were but I decided against it when I felt his hand skimming it. Henry looked up "Beautiful." He said before I felt his mouth go down my neck, trailing kisses all down my neck then going even further. He lips were right in-between my breasts and I could tell he was waiting. For what I can't tell. When I was about to ask he moved his head to the right, suckling my right nipple and massaging my left breast with his hand. It felt so _good_. It felt as if he was going soft though, as if he was afraid to break me. Then he switched, taking my left breast into his mouth but his hand didn't go to my right nipple. Then I felt his hand. I was down _there_.

My most sacred place.

But it felt right. When he pulled my underwear down without even letting go of my left nipple I was surprised. But not as surprised as I was when I felt his finger touch me down there. That was the first time I have ever been touched there. His finger began to rub my clit, giving me extreme pleasure, but not as much as when he put a finger in me. Oh the pleasure. Oh how good it felt to have something in me. One finger of his fit perfectly into me, but when he put a second one in is when I began to get uncomfortable. When he removed his mouth and leaned down to see what he was doing I was about to reach my peak. I felt even more pleasure when he smiled at me his dazzling smile and took out his fingers.

I felt stretched but I knew he would have to put more into me before he could put his manhood into me. I thought he was going to put more fingers in. boy was I wrong. He began to lick me, tasting me, and when he got to my entrance he stuck his tongue in, tasting me some more. He began to use his thumb to rub my clit. I finally reached my first orgasm. It felt so good, but not as good as it felt to have Henry's tongue in me. I wanted to give Henry the pleasure I was receiving so I pulled away, causing Henry's tongue to pull out of my along with the finger I never knew he added. I sat on my knees and brought my lips to Henrys, able to taste myself on him. When I pulled back he looked ever more confused when I stood up on the ground.

Then I kneeled before him and brought my hand to his member. I had to use both hands to be able to stroke him and I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to take him inside of my womanhood. Then I did something I thought I would never ever do. I brought my mouth up to him and began to suck. I heard Henry moan and I remembered something Ava had told me to do if I ever had sex with him. I hummed. I could tell how much pleasure it gave him because of how he grabbed onto the back of my head and thrust hard, giving me a deep throat. It hurt more than I thought it would but I could almost feel Henrys pleasure. I kept doing that until I felt his shoot into me, his seed warm. Without warning he pulled my mouth off of him and he carried me back to the bed. I didn't even notice Henry moving the whole time but I guess he did. When he laid me down I could see the want and need in him.

He laid me down and swiftly moved on top of me and positioned his member at my entrance. I know he could tell I was a virgin. He looked at me with an apology in his eyes and slowly entered me. I down even know how he fit in, but he did, filling me so much I could barely move. Then I cried out when he pushed in fully, breaking my wall and I could feel the blood coming.

He stopped. Waiting. He was waiting for me to give him permission to finish. Finally I shook my head yes. He pulled out than rocked back into me causing so much pleasure I moaned and begged for more. When he finally shot his seed into me I had also just hit my orgasm all I could do was arch my back as he filled my even more. With him finally spilling all of his seed into me I looked up at him and I whispered "I Love You Henry." He smiled back. "Sleep. I will be here when you wake up." With that I fell asleep, thinking of wheat Henry and I had just done, with a smile on my face.


End file.
